


New York Singles

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-break up Hummelberry invite Brody over for some fun. An oldie but a goody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Singles

"You know what you should do Rachel," Kurt half-whispered, tipping back the sloshing bottle of wine against his reddened lips to match his reddened eyes. "You should invite Brody over."

“What?!” Rachel squawked, her head swimming. “Why?!”

Kurt deadpanned. “You know why.”

Rachel sniffed, tucking her chin on top of her knees, fighting the spins. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea, he probably wouldn’t come anyway, we’re messes. He saw what happened at the bar.”

Kurt nudged the wine at her, but she smacked him away, pouting. “Are you kidding? That guy has it so bad for you!”

"I just want Finn back!" Rachel practically wailed.

"Well our boys don’t want us anymore so might as well move on," Kurt mumbled miserably, taking another swig of the wine, eyes glazing over.

"Shut up,” Rachel hissed, tears pooling in her eyes as she got into the fetal position on the floor, a large blanket being their temporary bed.

"We’re New York singles," Kurt said softly, raising the bottle to nobody in particular. "Might as well make the best of it."

Rachel scrubbed her wet eyes with the back of her palm stubbornly, a small fire of determination burning in her chest. “Fine, I will call him right now.”

"Good girl," Kurt praised, leaned his head against the wall to admire the moon. "We should also get some more cake."

It didn’t take long until Rachel was off the phone, saying Brody was on his way without even questioning how late it was and why they requested his presence. They stumbled down the block to fulfill their drunken cravings and came back to sloppily paint some more until the fumes started giving them a headache.

"I’m not used to being in a place so unfurnished," Kurt commented, head leaning against Rachel’s as they stared at the door, in now way subtly waiting for Brody’s arrival. "We need to go shopping ASAP."

"We have to keep it cheap Kurt," Rachel reminded him, nuzzling her head under his chin. "My Dads can only help so much with funds. Plus we already have made it home.”

"I know, I know," Kurt sighed dramatically, licking his lips and smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "That red velvet cake was totally worth it though."

"Ugh," Rachel groaned. "I’m glad Brody wasn’t here to see us stuff our pathetic faces."

Then, as if on cue there was a knock on their door.

"Come in," the two called, still drunk, digesting and way too lazy to get up from their positions.

"Hello," Brody called, a smile plastered to his face as he opened the sliding door. "Rachel said I was needed for late night company, it sounded like an emergency."

"It is," Kurt insisted. "Come join us, drink some wine."

Brody made his way over, his eyes sparkling as he crouched on the floor. “I like what you guys have done with the place so far.”

Rachel was suddenly extremely flustered, attempting to bury her face in Kurt’s shirt. The last time they saw each other sans drama he was kissing her in this very spot and she had been ignoring his texts since, until tonight.

"Awww," Brody cooed, taking the wine into his palm. "Well aren’t you guys cute."

Kurt watched him drink, the column of his throat rising and falling as he swallowed heartily until the bottle was empty.

"There’s this one dance move that Cassie is giving Rachel a really hard time for," Kurt said suddenly, his words working faster than his brain. "Brody you should help her out with that."

"Rachel is a superb dancer," Brody instantly commented, and Rachel blushed more furiously, averting her gaze. "Practice will make perfect and even Cassie won’t have anything to complain about."

Kurt basically shoved Rachel off of his shoulder and unceremoniously into Brody’s lap. She looked furious but both Brody and Kurt laughed.

"I don’t know why Kurt is bringing this up now of all times but it’s not funny," Rachel grumbled, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"You should still show me," Brody insisted eagerly. "You know how I love dancing with you."

"And I’ve never seen you two dance yet," Kurt supplemented.

After further persuasion, it didn’t take long for Brody to make Rachel giggle and turn to jelly in his arms, coaxing a shy dance out of her until they were completely gone from the world, and Kurt had the pleasure of witnessing.

However, the moment Kurt realized he was venturing beyond being just a passive observer to enjoying it a little too much, he instantly attributed the thoughts and feelings to his severe loneliness as of late. It was a lot better than the alternative, and with all these massive lifestyle changes, Kurt wasn’t surprised he hasn’t felt this... _confused_ sooner. The runner up was due to the fact he was intoxicated, which was a given.

It made Kurt see dance in a whole new perspective, though.

Kurt had always enjoyed dancing. Though he always felt self-conscious, it was his way of just falling out of his mind and worries and just allowed himself to move with the rest of everyone around him. It was now more obvious than ever that dance was the expression of body, and although Rachel and Brody hadn’t known each other very long, they had become two parts of one cohesive unit; the sounds of the streets being the beat that kept their feet carrying.

It was terribly sexy, there was no denying, and Kurt found himself yearning to be a part of it.

Brody, with deep and utter concentration would dip Rachel low, her leg wrapped around his waist for good measure, eyes never leaving his. She appeared breathless and in a trance, like he could literally tell her to do anything and she would.

So without any notice, Kurt got to his feet to turn on his iPod, melodic tones playing through the speakers that Kurt could imitate easily with his miraculous voice. It was then Rachel seemed to finally notice him, joining Kurt in with a beautiful harmony that seemed to reverberate all around their loft.

"You guys sound so beautiful," Brody whispered reverently, his eyes hard and full of something that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine.

He had only eyes for Rachel, and Kurt was tempted to sneak out, feeling a bit like a third wheel but the moment those thoughts crossed his mind, Brody lifted his gaze to meet Kurt’s, as if he was expecting something. Kurt’s stomach flipped as a sensation close to anticipation consumed him. Brody’s body language clearly portrayed want, but there was this slight edge of curiosity that attracted Kurt more, since he was feeling the exact same thing.

He then twirled Rachel, murmuring something in her ear and Kurt just stared, trying to make sense of what was happening. That was until Rachel turned toward him, back pressed along Brody’s front as he held her close, and she reached out for Kurt desperately.

Brody’s hands were trailing dangerously low, groping her possessively and hiking up her skirt. Kurt gulped nervously, heat rising up to his cheeks and ears at the sight, but Rachel didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, she blinked at Kurt, her face flushed hot and pupils fully dilated. Kurt had never seen her like this before, and the first thing he thought of was what a shame he hadn’t sooner.

"Come join us Kurt," she breathed, hand outstretched and waiting for his arrival.

Under any normal, rational circumstance, Kurt would reject outright, he would remind them both that they were too close for this kind of thing, but lately everything just seemed to turn on its head lately so he just went with it without question. Instead of thinking so much for once, Kurt _felt_. And instinct was a powerful thing.

It wasn’t long before Kurt was pressed to her front, falling into their comfortable, swaying rhythm. Brody’s hands were gripping his waist from the other side of her, coaxing him to relax further until Kurt was lost in it all. Their dance became progressively more dirty. Kurt started to feel heat coming from Rachel’s lower abdomen - her _groin_ \- and this revelation alone made their apartment seem stifling. 

Noticing his discovery, Rachel moved her arms from their snug place around his neck to slide down his shoulders to his biceps, caressing and feeling with bated breath.

"I never realized how toned your arms were," Rachel whispered lowly between them, her arousal palpable in the air that Kurt was breathing in. It made him dizzy, and all he could do was exhale shakily in response.

His stomach was dropping in such an unusual way, his skin tingling enough to convince him he was aroused as well, even though he didn’t understand it. Then as if he could sense Kurt’s slight turmoil, Brody murmured Kurt’s name and Kurt’s mind went blank again right as Rachel peered up at him through her lashes, leaning up and forward until their lips touched.

It was _electric_ , and Kurt was feeling things he never expected - feelings toward girls, well _Rachel_ that he couldn’t even begin to fathom. All he knew was that he wanted her, and it was burning in his groin too, his cock hard and suffocating against his hip and hers. It was nothing like it was with Brittany, which seemed like a lifetime ago. This was a moment.

Worried she wasn’t going to get much in return, Rachel began to draw her lips away, but he pressed in at the right moment tighter, cupping her cheek to tilt her head slightly to the side. Rachel moaned, and it made the thing burning in Kurt’s gut go far beyond curiosity. Her lips here plump and tasty, much like Blaine’s but smoother and less rough around the edges, with a lot more feminine scent lingering. 

Kurt tasted her more, and he could hear Brody breathing raggedly so close to their faces, his breath sweet and musky. Kurt chanced a peek at him, noticing that he looked nothing short of bothered, licking his lips with envy, but making no move to stop them. Kurt could feel fingers move from his waist to between him and Rachel, venturing down again until she let out a breathy little grasp, breaking their now heated kiss.

The sound was totally erotic, and so filled with pleasure that Kurt jerked his hips once against her, not even having to guess what was going on down there with Brody’s greedy fingers. Brody’s knuckles were brushing against the painful bulge in Kurt’s pants that was simultaneously teasing against Rachel’s soaking underwear, her legs spreading more needily the longer it went on.

The dance was now taking a completely different turn that the moves before only just hinted at. Rachel was clutching his arms now as Brody fingered her, and Kurt gripped the small of Brody’s back in turn, rocking them as a group. Rachel was making delicious, “oh, _uhn_ , uh-” sounds that had Kurt biting his lip to keep from joining in with her, despite the fact he wasn’t even being touched that way. Kurt’s pulse was racing, and now he was to the point where he was grinding against her without any shame at all, and this only made her moan louder.

"Good," Brody praised in deep voice, arms flexing as they worked against her pussy, her underwear just pushed to the side, and Kurt could feel even more heat now the more wrecked she got, the more he thrusted into her pelvis. "You are so _good_.”

"Please," she mewled, and Kurt dove in for another kiss, he couldn’t help himself.

"Rachel," Brody said darkly, his ministrations ceasing for just a moment as she gasped against Kurt, nails digging into his biceps. "I need you to do something for me."

Kurt pulled back to see Rachel bite her lip, eyes squeezed shut as she nodded desperately. “ _Anything_.”

"I need you to take Kurt’s pants off," he said, pulling her hair back to kiss her neck slowly. "He’s dying in there I can tell."

Rachel nodded again, hands going straight for Kurt’s zipper, and he only just resisted the urge in pushing her away. He was terrified now, he was going to be exposed and all this was suddenly going to be more real.

"Kurt," Brody whispered, sliding his own pants down as well. "It’ll be okay."

Kurt calmed again, just as Rachel shoved his pants down his ass, his cock bouncing free between them. Rachel’s eyes widened, her mouth flooding with saliva at Kurt’s immensely long, thick length.

"I wanna suck it," Rachel said with a small pout, wasting no time in grabbing Kurt and stroking him firmly. Kurt sucked in a breath, fucking up into her palm, hardly believing this was happening. This was _actually_ happening.

"I don’t want you to do that just yet," Brody said patiently. "Just let us focus on you."

Rachel whined in her throat, regretfully letting go of Kurt’s cock to brace herself on his shoulders this time, the two boys advancing upon and around her.

Kurt stared at Brody wide-eyed. What was he supposed to do? He’s only been with a man before, and one man alone.

"Just go with it," Brody mouthed, just as he dipped Rachel forward, thrusting between her spread legs and up, causing her to cry out.

Rachel buried her face in Kurt’s shirt, pulling him flush until he could feel her sweaty breasts pressed into him, her skirt hiked up as Brody rubbed his cock along her ass-crack and down to the back of her pussy. With a prompting of Brody’s eyebrows, Kurt experimentally thrust forward, the top of his head sliding through Rachel’s immensely slick folds, knocking the wind from his chest and the exhilarating sensation.

"Yes Kurt - _please_ ,” Rachel gasped, begging. “Don’t stop.”

Kurt rolled his hips and rubbed against what he assumed to be her clit, and he wasn’t going to deny, this was something else entirely, something else that made his cock ache, wanting to sink all the way in so he could come inside her deep. But Brody kept all three of them at bay, grinding from behind while Kurt rocked from the front, their cocks occasionally brushing and sliding alongside each other, aided by how positively dripping wet Rachel was and the tightness of her trembling thighs.

It wasn’t long before Kurt was miraculously close to orgasm, and tell-tell from Brody’s slack jaw and rough grip on Rachel’s hips to the point of bruising, he was too. Kurt got lost in it, trying to see how Rachel was doing, but she kept shuddering and gasping out, getting so sopping wet that Kurt’s pubic hair was drenched along with her underwear.

"Come on,” Rachel snarled and Kurt let go, thrusting faster and more shallow, bumping against Brody until he came, unleashing himself wholly until he was dripping filthily down Rachel’s thighs, his head swimming in mind-numbling pleasure.

Just as Kurt came down, he could feel Brody’s cock contracting against his, come shooting and mixing until they were all three combined in a sex-bliss high, collapsing in a heap onto the floor of sweaty, half-dressed limbs. Rachel sighed, assuming that it was over, finger mindlessly sliding through her pink, swollen lips, rubbing in the come of her two lovers when she was taken by surprise, Brody wrenching her thighs apart, his tongue lapping her clean.

Rachel squeezed his head, sobbing in pleasure and Kurt’s cock pulsed with sensitively, attempting to get hard again because it was too much.

"Rachel," Brody said again eventually, licking his lips obscenely that made Kurt utterly envious. "Now I just want you to just lay there as Kurt tastes you."

“Oh yes, _god_ yes-“

"Shhh," Brody hushed her, grinning. "Then after that, you’re gonna watch me fuck Kurt and you can only just sit there and watch."


End file.
